Azul color de rosa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un breve instante en que Himawari despierta y tiene la oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía de un amor distinto al que alguna vez pensó que podría tener, después de todo ahora amaba a alguien más, alguien de nombre Chinatsu. Oneshot.
**Advertencia:** Una vez más, en cumplimiento de mi deber haciendo arder el mundo según mis posibilidades, he creado este OS para todos ustedes, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes fanses y fanseses de Yuruyuri. Larga vida a Namori-sensei y a yoya-chan, y que Akari se convierta en nuestro centro de atención por siempre.

 **Azul color de rosa**

Abre los ojos pesadamente, había tenido el sueño bastante más pesado de lo normal, pero pleno en sueños bastante hermosos que en principio lamentó verlos terminar. Himawari se esfuerza más de lo que esperaba para poder erguirse en una cama que pronto se da cuenta que no era suya. Estaba desde el día anterior en la casa de su novia, la chica más adorable y tierna que haya podido conocer, mención aparte de su pésimo arte y su fatídica habilidad con el hilo y la aguja. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que ello podría haber implicado y se ve a sí misma, comprobando que tenía su pijama puesta. Era mejor así por ahora, Himawari aún no estaba psicológicamente lista para dar un paso tan importante.

-Buenos días, Himawari-chan- llegaba esa chica, Chinatsu, con una bandeja con dos tazas a rebosar de té-. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Mejor de lo que nunca he dormido, Yoshikawa-san- sonríe Himawari antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de su novia y beber un sorbo de su té-. Está realmente delicioso, eres maravillosa.

-Pero qué cosas dices, Himawari-chan- Chinatsu se sonroja y casi se le derrama su taza de té-. N-no es que sea tan buena, es sólo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer el té para ti.

-Pero no quita el hecho de que está delicioso- insiste Himawari antes de volver a dar un sorbo a su bebida-. En serio te digo que eres la mejor, sencillamente inigualable. De verdad que no me canso de repetírtelo.

Chinatsu tiene un lindo sonrojo que realmente valía la pena ver. Desde que ambas habían empezado a darse cuenta de tener sentimientos mutuos no habían dejado de deleitarse de cada ocasión que han podido obtener una de la otra, lo cual venía siendo cada vez más frecuente desde que había empezado. Himawari termina su té en apenas dos sorbos más y deja la taza en la mesita de noche de su amada, esperando a que ella terminara también con su bebida.

-Realmente lo siento por quitarte espacio en tu cama, Yoshikawa-san.

-No pasa nada- responde Chinatsu con un nuevo sonrojo-. Me gustó mucho que durmiéramos juntas anoche, fue una experiencia tan agradable y eras tan cálida...

Dejando a un lado el té que aún no había terminado, Chinatsu se acomoda un poco en su cama y le da un corto beso a Himawari, procurando transmitir todos esos sentimientos que no se cansaba en mostrarle cada vez que podía. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, no comprendía cómo es que no había notado antes lo especial que era, sobre todo para ella. Hace bastantes días que se rindió de su búsqueda por el amor de Yui, había comprendido que ella estaba más allá de su alcance, y sería Himawari la única que le brindaría ese consuelo que necesitaba cuando sentía que había perdido el sentido de su vida. Tampoco tuvo nuevamente la idea de usar a Akari para ensayar sus besos, lo cual había representado un gran alivio para su amiga, aunque para Chinatsu eso no tenía tanta importancia.

-A pesar de todo, he dormido bien- dice Himawari en plan casual-. Dormir contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Yoshikawa-san- le da un nuevo beso que duraría más que el anterior, y además vendría cargado con bastante pasión.

Era verdad, fue la mejor elección que podría haber hecho. Sakurako definitivamente no le brindaba ya esa sensación de plenitud que alguna vez sintió que tendría a su lado, tal vez tantas peleas y tonterías habían mancillado demasiado la relación entre ellas como para poder darle salvedad, y fue entonces que vio que Chinatsu necesitaba del apoyo de alguien tanto como ella, y de alguna manera nació ese cariño y ese amor que le hacía falta. Chinatsu era la chica que necesitaba para satisfacer su sediento corazón.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de cómo, simplemente estaban demasiado cercanas cuando se dieron cuenta como para pensar que no podría ser otra cosa distinta a amistad o mero consuelo, y así nació el romance como tal en ellas. Así ambas se convirtieron en novias, una mera formalidad para su verdadero nexo como amantes, como mucho más que simples amigas. Entre Himawari y Chinatsu había incluso más que un amor ordinario y endeble, era más bien un amor más fuerte que el árbol más viejo y grueso que exista, más duradero que el tiempo mismo, y más sincero que ningún otro sentimiento que exista en el mundo. Una vez más se besan, mucho más lento y pausado, porque Himawari y Chinatsu preferían disfrutar poco a poco de ese exquisito contacto al cual sólo ellas tenían derecho a tener.

Himawari atrapa con sus dientes el labio inferior de Chinatsu, aprovechando ese breve instante para que las manos de ambas entraran en acción y se dedicaran a dar caricias en sus rostros y sujetarse mutuamente, entrelazando los dedos con inconmensurable amor. El té semi vacío había caído en el más absoluto olvido.

Estaban a un paso de llegar a esa próxima fase en su relación, pero mejor deciden detenerse antes de llegar, deseaban darse un poco más de tiempo para sentirse listas para hacer el amor apropiadamente, querían que esa primera vez, de la que estaban seguras que tendrían, fuese una experiencia mágica e inolvidable.

Por ahora sólo serían sus labios aquello que compartirían de sus cuerpos, pero hasta ahora eso había sido suficiente. Una y otra vez unen sus bocas para iniciar repetidamente la misma danza entre sus lenguas y sus labios. Era excitante, pero en cierto modo no era nada que estuviera más allá de su control. Les gustaba, y con eso se quedaban por lo pronto.

-Oh, por cierto, Himawari-chan, en la sala onee-chan nos ha dejado galletas y unos cuantos sandwiches para que pasemos el rato juntas esta mañana ¿Te apetece?

-Sí, la idea de comer contigo en la sala ha hecho que me diera hambre- responde Himawari con tono meloso, y Chinatsu se sonroja nuevamente y le vuelve a besar brevemente.

-Entonces no se diga más. Vamos.

La cama de Chinatsu era demasiado cómoda, y apenas un momento antes Himawari no quería levantarse de allí, pero también pensaba que bajar junto con su amada novia era mucho mejor, no sin antes ser ella quien llevara las dos tazas de té en lugar de Chinatsu. Hasta entonces había sido una hermosa relación, y apenas empezaba esta historia en común.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me ha salido cortito, pero creo que con esto es suficiente :D. Paz y amor, compañeros, y espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver por estas vías, aunque a los compas del grupo los veo a diario en el face xD

Hasta otra


End file.
